


Book Two: Ashes and Blood

by Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion



Series: Shadows over Beaconhills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Darkness, Dragon Allison, Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares, Druid Derek, Druids, Elemental Magic, Elf Derek, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fire Elemental Lydia, Highpriestess Lydia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoiler warning for Book One, Wind Elemental Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final Battle was one year ago. The Elementals and their companions rebuild the world and the society. Druids are no longer shunned - they are together with non magic users the ruling power. The Temple is still just for women where they are trained to be Dragonwitches. Everything is perrfect and everybody is happy. Everybody? No - Stiles starts having strange Visions and it seems they have forgotten something in the aftermath of the final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words of a madman

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post the second book parallel to Book One because I'm working on both book at a time. There will be two points of view: the future and the present. I will try to post the different Books in the way that there will be minimal Spoilers.

_Dearly beloved Diary,_  
  
_one year has passed since our battle against the Dark Shade. The wounds have healed, the war damage have been eliminated and peace has returned to beaconhills._  
 _Everyone has work to do, Derek and his council, Lydia and her priestesses in The Temple and Allison has Scott. They both are a sickly sweet couple. Kira has withdrawn herself for reasons unknown from the Council of the Druids._  
 _Everyone could be happy. Everyone is happy. Everyone except myself. I'm plagued by horrid dreams and visions. Everytime I close my eyes there are pictures. Pictures showing unspeakable horror. Images that may never come true._

  
_Am I starting to loose my mind? Was my decision the right one? Was dying and being reincarnated as Element of the Light too much?_

  
_I have a bad feeling that we have overlooked something. That we are slowly heading towards a disaster. A catastrophe that will change us all. A disaster that transcends time and place. It seems to me that our lives will change again._

  
_Unfortunately, I do not see any way out of the chaos that rushes to us. I wish I could erase the last veil that's clouding our future and see the whole picture._  
  
_I will not tell Derek thereof. Not yet. I won't also mention anything to the others. It must be clear to me first._

  
_Hush, I have to leave, Derek starts to wake up and he shall not see thos._  
  
_May your pages never reveal their secret._

_Stiles_


	2. Past and Future revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first real chapter in the second book. There are actual two timelines in this story: the future and the present/past. The present/past part are written all in italics currently and the fututre ist written in normal style: spoken phrases bold and italics, thoughts italics. When there is a change in the written styles I will tell you in the notes.
> 
> Hopefully you don't get to confused with the times. I tried different fonts but it wont work.
> 
> There are new character introduced, the known characters are just mentioned. Fear not, they will come back.   
> But there some Spoilers regarding Book One...
> 
> Enjoy and comment

* * *

 

_The rat jumped when someone was moving in the dark cave of the altar. Its whiskers quivered. Kate stepped out of the shadows, a devilish grin on the lips. Her eyes turned black. A scrap of shade fog came from her hand and crushed the rat. Blood splattered on the wall the rat had perched before._  
_Anger began to boil. Investigated a valve. She began to scream and embark with her fists on the wall next to her. Where her fists met the cold stone, after a short time a bloody trail was visible. Her own blood._

  
_It was supposed to be the blood of these damn ancient relics. The damn elf blood and the blood of the dragon. These two had made her plans to naught._  
_She had wasted her time. Her youth. Her life. Everything had become meaningless. Kate cursed Derek and Allison and wished them all pain, sorrow and hurt she had available. But they were meaningless word, she knew. Empty phrases of anger. She was not powerful enough to oppose the relics and their protectors, the Elementals._

  
_She had powers of her own, that's true. But this power was puny compared to what she had seen during the fight. The Dark Shade had managed to wrap his body in shadow with ease._  
_It was a simple game for him to channel these shadows. To use them. As a protection, as a weapon. But even this power was not enough. Had been wasted. Had been burned, consumed by the hot breath of the dragon. Consumed by the light, the light that the Wind Elemental had summoned. A nasty Light filled with Holy Power. **"I've always thought there's only four of them. But if it could be possible for one them to use holy light, then there must be a higher power than the these foolish four. Why no one knows anything about that?"** murmured Kate while she wiped the blood from her fists._

  
_Slowly she needed to get back on the path back to The Temple of Fire as she could not hide her absence any longer. If she was discovered, she would be stuck in helpless stumbling words. She would have to face the Highpriestess and the vile dragon. Beings whom she preferred to go out of the way at the moment, as long as there was any possibility. She has to be careful. No one was likely to hear about her secrets. No one was to know that she had been a servant of darkness and spy of evil for years. That it was her who had seduced the messenger who had carried out the attack on the Fire Elemental. That she had promised him power, wealth, freedom. That she had even used her body to gain power over him. That she had given him the letter, provided with a powerful spell. An ancient spell that would have killed the High Priestess._

  
_Unfortunately, she seemed to have somehow sensed that something was wrong with the messenger. That would explain why she had let her daughter go first. After her plot had failed, it had been her spell that had destroyed the messenger. No one had noticed, as she spoke the spell. But if she hasn't done so, she would likely be betrayed be the foolish boy._  
_And all the past years would have been in vain. Her life would have been in vain. Been forfeited. She could not risk it._  
_Slowly, she turned and made her way back home. She also turned her back to her old master. A master who was no longer existent. She had to find someone new, she could serve. Or she had to find power, enough power to be his successor herself. The library of The Temple of Fire was a good place to start. There was knowledge hoarded. Knowledge is power. Knowledge is the path to power. Knowledge was needed. Needed to survive. Needed to protect herself. Necessary to ..._  
_Suddenly Katherine remained in the movement and listened to the darkness. Hasn't there been a whisper? A Voice in the Wind? A breath brushed her cheeks and brought soft words to her: **"The child ... Locate the child .... The successor .... He is the new ruler ... Find it ... Find it ... .. "**_  
_She spun around, but no one was to be seen. The words echoed still in the room. But the breeze had faded. **"A Child? How can a child be successor of evil? Whose child?"** The words made no sense. Unless ..._

 

* * *

 

  
Jordan looked around the woods. His pursuers still clung to him. So he failed to shake them off. _**"Damn!"**_ He swore and ran on. _**"Why don't they give up?"**_ His limbs felt heavy as lead, his breath came rattling. For 3 days now they already chased him. _**"Tough beasts."**_ he muttered as he ducked under the branch. Why did he had to enter the goddamned ruin...  
But the prospect of forgotten artifacts had been just too tempting for him. Since the Shadow Prince reigned, there was hardly a way to survive other than by theft. Foods were rationed. The majority of the crop went into the granaries of His Highness, as he called himself.  
Serving the construction and maintenance of huge huge army. An army consisting of all representatives of Beaconhill's races. There were elves, conjured from the past and more dead than alive. All kinds of spirits, whether they are fire, earth or air spirits, horrible disfigured by the dark magic that worked in the capital. People were represented as well as the _"experiments"_ of the Shadow Prince: a mongrel race of the undead elves and mortals, enhanced by black magic, provided with wings, paws and other animal characteristics. Each creature was unique.  
And of these half-elves, as they were affectionately called by their Creator, hunted him in a dozen. They had surprised Jordan in the remains of The Temple of Fire. Apparently they were looking for something, too. He had been careless and had knocked over a statue. As a result, a chain of other overturning parts of the temple was initiated and had the half-elf made aware of him.  
Their leader, a 10-foot-tall mountain of flesh, listening to the name Jackson had sent some of his people after him. Previously, he was able to escape them again and again, even if they would have succeeded a day before to catch him at a hair. But a helpful spirit had been able to lure his pursuers on the wrong track and let them run around in circles for half a day.

  
_**"I wish I never went to this cursed temple!"**_ Jordan growled and jumped over a fallen tree. His coat got caught in the dead branches, which intervened as fingers at him. At first he thought it would have been imagination, but then he saw that the branches really behaved like a hand and clutched tighter and tighter around the hem. Wild swearing he tried to pull away. But all resistance forced the fingers to grip tighter. He was about to take off his coat to be able to continue to run even at least even if it meant his death in this cold, frosty night, when he heard footsteps beside him.  
'Now they got me.' It came into his mind. He tugged at his coat more determined than before, when suddenly a figure stepped from behind the tree. Slowly his resistance went limp. Fatigue spread through his body. Exhausted, he said, _**"Well then, let's get this over with. Kill me right now. I can not …"**_ He saw a blade flashing in the darkness and closed his eyes. He heard a ripping sound rang and felt like he was released.  
Then a hand reached out to him and dragged him away from his spot. He tried to resist, but the hand was stronger. A whispering came to his ear: _**"Stop with the fidgeting. Move it. His experiments should not catch us here. If it is, my master will be very sour with you. And with me as well. I do not want to suffer his rage."**_ Jordan opened his eyes and saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes in the darkness light before him. _**"Who are you and who is your master?"**_ He asked, but the figure put two fingers to his lips.  
_**"Quiet, I can hear them approaching. We need to hurry. There is an unknown portal nearby. The don't know it. That will be our way to meet my master. Come on."**_  
The figure pulled him along. Slowly he began to move and followed him. _'A portal? But these are been itineraries of dragon-witches, while the Elementals still ruled. Does this mean, my savior is a descendant of the wise women? But who is his master? The order was destroyed nevertheless during the conquests by the Shadow Prince. The Elementals were deposed or banished. What is going on here?'_  
Questions over questions formed in Jordan's head, questions to which there would be no answer, if they finally should be taken. Panting, they arrived at the site, of which his rescuer has spoken. The hooded figure raised a hand in the air and wrote magical words in the air. As a sign was finished, it glowed and faded immediately. _ **"Come on, the portal is open now, I can not hold it for long. It is very old and will probably break after our trip."**_ Whispered the shape and stepped into the shimmering circle of light. Sparks flew and he faded.  
Jordan did the same, and stepped into the circle. He was wrapped in light and his body disintegrated. Blinded, he raised a hand to his face and tried to cover his eyes. The light was blinding bright. Then the light faded and he found himself in a closed room again.

 

* * *

  
  
Jackson followed the path that his people had left. These mindless beings had to work on their pursuit tactics. They had let themselves misleading. He shook his head. _**"These are things that I will have to conceal for the Prince. I have no desire to stand for errors again that I did not commit."**_  
The memories of the last punishment returned: the Prince had stabbed him with ten thousand needles and let salt water running over the wounds, because one of his mercenaries had blown up half the silo and himself along with it by a false step. _**"Why do they have stash the bombs next to granaries?"**_ he growled as he continued to follow the trail.  
In front of him he saw the outlines of his mercenaries appear. They seemed to be looking for something. _**"Did you let you mislead again like yesterday?"**_ He called out to them. The whole crowd winced at the same time while Jackson's voice broke the silence of the night. One of the aides stepped forward and said with his head down, _**"No, Admiral Jackson, Sir. But it seems the target had vanished into thin air. We can not find any more tracks. If he does not suddenly grown wings himself, he is gone now. He seems to have had help, there can be found a second track footprints here and nearby. Judging by the depth of the tracks it was a man. Probably one of the renegades, the prints are too evenly, as they would come from a beggar."**_  
Jackson drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Signs of a renegade usually mean nothing good. They were the last remnants of the past. Loyal servant of the Elementals. Warriors, who could move in the shadows. Assassins, who kill from behind whenever an opportunity arose. Just a week ago they could dig out and raze a nest with these freaks.  
Suddenly he felt something on the edge of his mind: a faint fragrance. A touch of magic. Dragon magic. He opened his eyes and said: _**"Search the surroundings accurately. There has been a dragon mage walking around. Find him and bring him to me."**_ The crowd swarmed and scattered in the thicket.  
A short time later one of the mercenaries reported a discovery. Jackson sprinted towards the man. Weak magic was noticeable, but it seemed to be ancient and almost sentient. He opened his mind and let the energy flow around himself. And found what he was looking for: it was here where one of the portals was that were scattered about Beaconhills.  
Unfortunately, it has disintegrated after the use of magic. The Dragon Mage and the Bandit had escaped.  
Angry Jackson began to howl. How shall he confess this to the Shadow Prince?


End file.
